Jaehaerys Targaryen (brother of Aerys II)
Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, also known as the White Dragon, Prince Whitefyre, or simply Whitefyre (a nickname given to him based on his resemblance to one of his ancestors, who rode a dragon named Whitefyre), is a mentioned character in Game of Thrones. He was the younger brother of Aerys II Targaryen. Biography Jaehaerys was known to be one of the more scholar-like members of House Targaryen. He would often be found in the royal library, reading. On more than one occasion, according to Trevyr Blackgard (who became friends with Jaehaerys during his tenure as his father Aegon's Hand of the King) Jaehaerys expressed interest in becoming a maester like his uncle Aemon, but never did. When his brother ascended to the Iron Throne following the tragic death of their father and brother Duncan at the Tragedy at Summerhall, he named Jaehaerys to his Small Council, where he served as an advisor despite not holding an actual position on the council. Prior to this, during the Stormcrown Interregnum, Jaehaerys was almost named the new heir by a group of supporters who thought he was a better choice to rule the Seven Kingdoms, but this plan was abandoned when Aerys recovered from his assassination attempt. Jaehaerys was the center of the infamous Whitefyre Conspiracy (though he himself was unaware of this) orchestrated by Lord Symond Staunton, the first Master of Laws on Aerys' Small Council (and the only member of Aegon's council, besides Grand Maester Pycelle, that Aerys allowed to stay on as one of his advisors) in an attempt to remove Aerys (who by that point was plunging rapidly into insanity) from power and put Jaehaerys. Everyone involved in the conspiracy was brutally executed in the infamous event that became known as the Blackest Night, but Jaehaerys evaded execution due to the fact that he legitimately did not know that the conspiracy existed, though Aerys considered it and significantly lost trust in him after the event, despite appointing him as Master of Ships to fill the vacancy left by Lady Elyana Velaryon, one of the other conspirators. He would broker a marriage-alliance with his Master of Coin, Lord Hersham Groatworth, marrying Jaehaerys to Hersham's sister, Alyssa, to both keep a closer eye on his brother and his other advisor. Despite being more of a scholar, Jaehaerys was quite capable as a battle commander, commanding the Targaryen loyalists during several battles of Robert's Rebellion. He was placed in charge of the Targaryen offensive in the Borderlands, achieving victories at the Sack of Stanlire and the First Battle of the Black Gate, though he would later be forced out of the Borderlands by Trevyr Blackgard during the Battle of Trovar's Hill and the Second Battle of the Black Gate. Jaehaerys fought during the Battle of the Bells, but would later flee to King's Landing, where he, alongside Lord Varys, would arrange for his great-nephew, Aegon Targaryen, to be spirited away from the capital before the Sack of King's Landing. He went missing during the actual sack, and it was widely believed that he had been killed. However, Jaehaerys later showed up in Pentos not long after the Order of the Dragon (a secret society whose goal was to restore the rule of House Targaryen) was founded by Trevyr, Varys, Illyrio Mopatis, and Rosaline Mormont. They initially wanted him to ascend to the Iron Throne, but Jaehaerys declined, as he had no interest in being king. He informs them about Aegon's survival and also reveals that Rhaegar had another son, who would be the de facto heir to the Iron Throne should anything happen to Viserys, Daenerys, or Aegon. Jaehaerys' current status and whereabouts are currently unknown. It is also unknown if he is still involved in the Order of the Dragon's affairs. Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Status: Uncertain Category:Mentioned Characters Category:House Targaryen Category:Prince Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Nobles Category:Fanon Characters Category:Royalty Category:Valyrian Category:Under construction Category:Masters of Ships